scpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario Blog:ADMAndrew/Log No. Algo
Recuperando Data: De: ████ █████, 5:25PM: Lo haz encontrado. De: ████ █████, 5:38PM: Háblame lo encontraste. De: ████ █████, 6:40PM: Por favor responde. De: ████ █████, 6:59PM: No me dejes aquí. De: ████ █████, 7:45PM: Tengo miedo. De: ████ █████, 7:48PM: Mas por ti, que por mi. De: ████ █████, 8:24PM: Solo responde. De: Desconocido, 8:25PM: Creo que no te va contestar, yo me encargaré de que no conteste. Terminada O5-██: Dime el porque de tu entrada. Que no leíste la advertencia. O5-██: Es interesante saber que a pesar de todo lo que te he dicho antes, sigues intentando molestarme. O5-██: Pues te digo, ya no te tengo miedo. Sabes por que? O5-██: Yo soy solo uno y ustedes son varios. O5-██: Un solo hombre es necesario para detenerte. O5-██: Ya lo hice ya lo elimine. O5-██: Ahora es todo tuyo. DESCONOCIDO: Gracias. Inesperada Documento de Evaluación: Desde: Ofic_34_B Para: Comité de REDACTADO. Asunto: Reporte de Incidentes Actual. 8:34PM. De 5/6/2018 Saludos distinguido comité de REDACTADO de la Instalación-57. Nuestros nombres son Dr. Pari y Dr. Delgado, eso no va a interesar mucho en el tema, como investigadores hemos visto cosas un tanto fuera de lo común, ya que lo común para nosotros es anormal para ellos, yo se que nos entienden, espero que por favor se tomen su tiempo para meditar sobre los incidentes ocurridos a varios miembros de la instalación. Incidente N°34568-IND-67: Se encontró el cuerpo totalmente desollado de un individuo perteneciente a la Clase D en el sector B del Área ██. Tenia múltiples rasguños en la zona del torso. Se esperan notificaciones. Incidente N°34568-IND-98: Se encontró el cuerpo totalmente desollado de un individuo perteneciente a la Clase D en el sector C del Área ██. Tenia múltiples rasguños en la zona abdominal. Se esperan notificaciones. Incidente N°34568-IND-54: Se encontró el cuerpo totalmente desollado de un miembro del personal de investigación reconocido como █████ █████ ████, en el sector B del Área ██. Se esperan notificaciones. Esperamos su atención, nosotros creemos que no es una casualidad lo que esta sucediendo. Por favor, solicitamos la investigación de los incidentes. Si tienes una idea de lo que pasa, por favor házmela saber. Si tienes alguna queja, por favor házmela saber. Pero si no tienes nada que decir, por favor retírate inmediatamente de aquí lo peor que puedes hacer es quedarte aquí, a mi no me agrada la gente ignorante. LÁRGATE. El solo sentirte aquí me da nauseas. Ah! Disculpa pensé que no tenías idea de lo que pasaba. Uff... que alivio, pasa eres bienvenido. Sabes yo no entiendo muy bien como funcionan las clasificaciones SCP y esas cosas, soy nuevo. Y bueno, me ayudas? No no no... no quiero ser un investigador, solo me gusta informarme y hacer nuevos amigos en el camino. En este lugar hice muchos amigos, algunos altos y otros bajos, pero sabes que no me gusta que sean separados de lo que ustedes denominan normal. No no. Eso esta muy mal... sabes que y si los dejamos respirar aire?, créeme les hace mucha falta. Alert: LockDown_Area_Contain_SCP-372 are you sure about that? Ahí! códigos, siempre los odie, tu no?. Haber que es esto? Alert: LockDown_All_Facility_Number_57 are you sure about that? Wow! Si que aprendo rápido. Bueno. Ah! lo siento interrumpí tu investigación, he creado algo para ti. Espero que le guste. Por mientras seguiré con lo mio. Item #:SCP-001-L Clase de Objeto: Creo que le pondré Seguro. Estoy Seguro de que te gustara ;D. Procedimientos Especiales de Contención: SCP-001-L no debe ser contenido, debe volar libremente por los Alpes Suecos o sino pasar por la cordillera de los andes cada 5 días o se molestara mucho contigo o con ustedes, verdad me olvide de preguntarte tu nombre. Alert: LockDown_Area_Contain_SCP-1104 are you sure about that? Bueno creo que eso es irrelevante. Espero que NO TERMINADO. Categoría:Entradas